Hitokiri Battosai
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Just because one was a 'hitokiri,' does not mean one enjoys taking lives. Kenshin


Hitokiri Battosai

"Hey Kenshin!" a fellow assassin called to him.

"I told you, the woman does not interest me. Just allow her to go back to the harem," was the apathic reply. Kenshin hadn't even moved from the spot in his room.

"Kenshin, you never do anything but work. Go and enjoy her. Or do I have to send her up here?"

The man didn't move for a moment. He then walked past his comrade to the room the woman was in and closed the door behind him.

He saw before him a pitiful sight. The woman was almost covered in her own long black hair, lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed. Either she was asleep or one of his comrades was a little too rough with the poor creature. He could see blood trickling from behind her head, which was against a wall.

Kenshin looked until he saw the water basin and towel for the room. He wet the towel into the water and began cleansing the blood draining from the woman's skull. _'No wonder he didn't just send her back,_ Kenshin thought. '_The coward couldn't. And he is apparently too proud to clean up after himself.' _He looked carefully at the wound. It was not fatal, but she would most likely be unconscious for a while. Who knows how long she had already been out. Carefully as he could, he cleaned up the rest of the blood. Soon after he finished, the woman woke and got as far from Kenshin as she could, then looked at him more carefully.

"You are not him," she realized aloud.

"It would appear not, as you were unconscious when I entered," he replied.

"Are you here for my body as well?"

"No. I merely came to tell you that you can leave."

"I see. Women do not excite you?"

"It is not that."

"Then what?"

"Would you prefer me to have my way with you than to go home?"

"A harem is no home. And you are kinder than the others. I happen to find kindness quite attractive."

"Ah." Kenshin again looked around. He saw her clothes in an opposite corner. He picked them up and carried them to her. "Here. Get dressed."

The woman smiled. "That /is/ a first. No many men tell me to get my clothing /on/."

"Would you like to spend the night in this hotel rather than your harem?"

She nodded.

"Then you may."

"I do not have the money to do so," she stated, tying the kimono around her waist.

"You are welcome in my room," he said stiffly. "My master pays the cost for it."

"And you do not wish for my body?"

"No."

"You are a strange one."

"This way."

The young woman followed Kenshin back to his room. They didn't see anyone, as most everyone else was asleep or out.

"There is the bed. Sleep well."

"Where will you sleep?"

The assassin said nothing, only went to his usual spot by the window against some books.

"Ah. I see," she said. "You do not get cold?"

"The cold does not worry me."

The woman seemed to understand, and proceeded to make herself comfortable in the bed. But before going to sleep, she turned back towards the man. "If I may ask, what is your name?" she asked.

"Kenshin," he replied, eyes closed. "Sleep."

She tried to, but sleep would not take it's hold. After awhile, she began to hear something small and hard hit the floor in regular intervals. She opened her eyes. She saw before her the man who had been so kind to her spinning a top. It did not seem to be for amusement, he just watched it, straight-faced, until it fell and winded it back up again.

'_No wonder he didn't want me,'_ she thought. _'He's still a child. He has no desire for such things." _She watched him until their eyes met, just for a moment, then snapped her eyes back closed. She continued to hear the top hit the floor, and eventually, it lulled her to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, she found herself alone. His companions had already paid her, so there really was no reason for her to stay any longer. But she wanted to thank the man who had shown her such extraordinary kindness. She looked out the door and saw him leaving with some others. She ran up to the group and gave a respectful bow.

"Mr. Kenshin," she said. "I wish to thank you for your kindness to me last night."

"You are welcome," he replied, in the same stagnant voice.

She turned and headed back to the harem. His eyes showed no more emotion than his voice had, but if you looked at him closely, at that moment, he seemed to have a smile upon his lips.


End file.
